Only You
by Firerush
Summary: Everybody makes mistakes. Most are hardly worth mentioning. But there are also mistakes that can have terrible consequences. But can such a terrible mistake be corrected?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show** _ **"Big Time Rush"**_ **.**

* * *

The sun bathed the entire apartment in bright light as Camille went into the bathroom. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. As she did her morning bathroom routine, she wondered what she could do this weekend. Then she went into the living room and stopped at the large window front. The view was wonderful. France was wonderful. Paris was wonderful. There was a knock on the door. Camille looked at the clock and grinned. Nine o'clock. Like every Saturday. She opened the door and looked into the face of a nineteen-year-old boy. He carried a shoulder bag and smiled at her. "Bonjour, Camille."

Camille returned his smile. "Bonjour, Louis. How are you?"

"Very well. Thank you very much. And how are you, Camille?"

"Couldn't be better. Thanks for asking. Do you have something for me?"

He laughed. "I always have something for you, Camille." He pulled a newspaper out of his bag and handed it to her.

"Merci," she said, and he grinned. "By the way, your last movie was great."

"You saw it?"

He nodded. "Yes, with my girlfriend. Oh, speaking of …" He took something out of his bag again. This time it was a notepad. "My girlfriend, Isabelle, asked me to ask you to give her an autograph. I told her that I know you. Would you do that, Camille?"

She winked at him. "Well ... Actually, I'm not supposed to sign autographs in my free time, but because we two have known each other for so long, I'll make an exception."

He smiled and held the notepad out to her. She wrote her autograph on it and gave it back to Louis.

"Merci, Camille. Isabelle will be very happy about that."

"You're welcome."

He put the notepad back in his pocket and looked at his watch. He sighed. "Well, unfortunately I have to go. It was nice to see you, Camille."

"Likewise, Louis. Au revoir."

"Au revoir, Camille. See you next Saturday." He waved to her, then walked down the hall. Camille smiled and went back to her apartment. There she sat down in an armchair by the window and opened the newspaper. It was the same as always. Suffering and horror in the world dominated the front page and most of the newspaper. It was so sad. She leafed through the rest of the newspaper. However, there didn't seem to be anything spectacular today, apart from the terrible news in the world. But then a name caught her eye and the world suddenly stopped. She felt dizzy. She read the headline again. Maybe she was wrong:

 **Big Time Rush singer Logan Mitchell announces engagement!**

No, Camille hadn't been wrong. Everything in her suddenly felt numb and empty.

 _Logan …_

The memories came back. To distract herself from this, she looked in the article for the name of the person who must now be the happiest person in the world.

 _Peggy Young._

Peggy? Peggy who had moved to the Palm Woods for a short time years ago?

 _The Palm Woods ..._

 _Logan ..._

 _Peggy …_

 _Engaged ..._

"Mommy?"

Camille quickly put the newspaper aside. A second later, Mia entered the living room, her wonderful daughter. Camille smiled, walked up to her and hugged her. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

Mia nodded and returned the hug. "And you?"

"I slept great," Camille said, kissing her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!"

* * *

At breakfast, Mia told Camille what she had dreamed that night. Camille listened, laughed, and pretended that everything was fine. But she couldn't get this newspaper article out of her head. And while she was listening to Mia, she thought of Logan.

Logan, whom she hadn't seen in five years, who was now happily engaged and who didn't know that he had a four-year-old daughter named Mia ...


	2. Chapter 2

Camille stood in front of the kindergarten and waited for Mia to come out. Two weeks had passed. Two weeks in which Camille had _almost_ resigned herself to the fact that Logan and Peggy were engaged. Finally Mia appeared with many other children. Camille could see that something was wrong. Usually her daughter ran cheerfully towards her and immediately started talking about her day. But today Mia was walking slowly towards her, thinking about something. As lively and cheerful as Mia was, she could be quiet and thoughtful if she had a problem. Mia reached Camille and hugged her in greeting, but not as stormily as usual.

"Hello, honey. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Mommy," Mia said absently, climbing into the car.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the mood was depressing. Camille knew there was no point in asking Mia what was going on. Mia could be quite stubborn at times. Even when Camille put her to bed that evening, Mia still didn't want to talk. Camille went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes and thought about the past ...

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 **The Palm Woods, five years ago:**

"You can't be serious!"

Logan looked angrily and disappointed at Camille. Camille's good mood abruptly disappeared. She had received fantastic news that morning and had been waiting impatiently all day for Logan to finally come back from the studio so that she could tell him the good news. But his reaction wasn't what Camille expected. She had thought he might be sad, but would still be happy for her. But she had obviously been wrong on this point.

"Yes, I'm serious, Logan."

Logan shook his head and turned away from her.

"Logan, I know it won't be easy. But we can do it together."

He shook his head again. "I can't do that, Camille. France ... that's too far away."

"But as long as we love each other, distance doesn't matter."

He didn't answer.

"Please, Logan, don't make me choose between you and my career."

For a moment, he just stood there, looking at her. There was so much sadness and pain in his eyes that it broke her heart. Then he walked up to her, pressed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. "Don't leave me."

Her eyes filled with tears that ran down her cheeks. He kissed the tears away as his hands moved over her body.

"Logan …" She wanted to enjoy his touch, wanted to be loved by him. But she knew it wouldn't happen. "Logan, I ..."

"It's okay, baby," he said, kissing her neck. It was getting harder and harder to resist him. With the last of her strength, she managed to push him away. "Logan, stop it!"

Tears ran down his face, forcing Camille's heart to break a second time.

"Goodbye, Camille." Then he left the apartment. The second he closed the door, Camille collapsed. She sank to the floor and started to cry ...


	3. Chapter 3

When Camille opened her eyes, her face was full of tears. With a sigh, she got up and went into the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and looked in the mirror. She was exhausted and tired. She should go to sleep. Camille left the bathroom and was surprised to see Mia standing in the living room, looking sadly at her.

"What's wrong, honey? Did you have a nightmare?" She went to Mia and hugged her. Mia shook her head.

"Do you want to tell me what makes you so sad?"

She nodded. Camille sat back on the couch and pulled her daughter onto her lap. Mia snuggled up to her and was silent for a few more seconds until she finally began to tell, "Today in kindergarten we talked about our families. And I talked about you and me."

"And what happened after that?"

"A girl asked me why I didn't say anything about my daddy. I didn't know what to say." She took a deep breath and gave Camille a serious look. "Mommy, who's my daddy? Why isn't he with us?"

Camille should have known that Mia would ask that question sooner or later. She considered an answer and finally said, "Before I came here, I lived in America with your daddy. We were very happy. But one day I was offered a great role in a movie here in Paris. It was a great opportunity for me. But your daddy … he couldn't come with me."

"Why not?"

Camille hesitated before answering, "Because he has a very important job in America and that's why he had to stay there. But having a relationship with someone who is so far away from you is very difficult. So I went to Paris alone. And a few weeks later, I found out about you."

"Is my daddy a nice person?"

Camille smiled and lovingly stroked her daughter's curly hair, which resembled her own hair so much. "Yes, sweetheart. He is."

"Can we visit him?"

Camille sighed. "You know, it's not that easy for him and me, Mia. We are both very busy with our work and we haven't seen each other in five years. Unfortunately, I can't promise you that."

"Okay, Mommy," Mia said disappointed.

When Camille was in bed, she thought about the conversation again. She couldn't forget Mia's disappointed face. And then she made a decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Mia was visiting a friend. Camille had been waiting for such an opportunity. Still, she felt far from comfortable when she looked at the cell phone in her hand. Who should she call? Logan? No way. What if he would hang up as soon as he heard her voice? Or what would happen if Peggy answered the phone? No, it was too risky. Jo? No, because Camille just couldn't bring herself to call her former best friend. She was too afraid of Jo's reaction. Kendall, James, and Lucy probably weren't much help either. Then there was only one option …

"Hello?" His voice had barely changed in five years.

"Hello, Carlos …"

"Camille?"

"Yes, Carlos. It's me." She heard him take a deep breath. But the fact that he hadn't hung up immediately gave her courage.

"What? I ... Oh man … I can't believe it ... How are you?"

"I … I need help, Carlos. And you're the only one who can help me."

"I ... I don't understand, Camille. What happened?"

She told Carlos about Mia and the decision she had made. After that there was silence while Carlos processed all the information. Finally, he said slowly, "Wow ... this is unbelievable."

"Can you help me, Carlos?"

"What are you up to?"

"The summer holidays start in two weeks. I will tell Mia that we will fly to America to visit old friends. It would be helpful if we could really stay with friends during this time."

"Mmm ... not a bad idea. But I have to talk to Lex about it first."

"Yes, I understand. But, Carlos, please don't tell anyone else. Can you do that for me?"

"It's okay, Cami. I promise." This words brought tears to Camille's eyes. "Why don't you hate me?"

"I can't hate anyone, Camille. And I think there are a few other people here who don't hate you either. You have more friends here than you think. And we miss you."

"Thanks, Carlos." She hesitated, but she had to ask this question, "Is he happy?"

Carlos didn't have to ask who she meant. Still, he hesitated to answer. "He ... well ... the two are engaged ..."

"I know. He must love Peggy very much." These words caused a sting in her body.

"Maybe … but maybe not."

"What do you mean by that?"

He quickly changed the subject, "Oh, nothing. Listen, I have to stop now. The guys and I have a lot of appointments this afternoon. I will talk to Lex. Don't worry. I'm sure that she will help you too. I will call you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Carlos."

"Bye, Cami." He hung up. But his strange allusion still echoed in her head, "Maybe … but maybe not."

What did that mean?


	5. Chapter 5

Camille stood with Mia in the airport hall in Los Angeles and looked around. So many memories were associated with this place. How many times had she stood here to say goodbye to Logan when he and the boys were on tour again, or to greet him after the tour? And again there was the sting in her body. She sighed inwardly and kept looking for Carlos and Alexa. Finally she saw the two. She tapped Mia on the shoulder and then pointed to the exit. "Look, Mia, there they are."

They walked towards the two. For a moment nothing happened. They just stood in front of each other and were silent. Then Carlos started to beam. "Hi, Cami."

Camille returned his smile and hugged him. It was so good to see him again. While Alexa introduced herself to Mia and started a conversation with her, Camille whispered in Carlos's ear, "Thank you."

He grinned. They watched Alexa and Mia talking and Carlos murmured, "Wow ... she looks just like you."

Camille smiled. "Yes, but she has his eyes and smile. And his IQ."

Carlos laughed and Mia and Alexa turned to the two. Camille smiled at Mia. "You have already met Alexa and this is Carlos."

Now Carlos and Mia greeted each other while Alexa hugged Camille. "I'm glad to see you again, Camille."

"Me too."

* * *

While driving through the city, Camille watched her daughter, who looked out of the window enthusiastically. She obviously liked Los Angeles and Camille was happy that she was back. Even if the circumstances were not that great.

* * *

They reached the house and Camille was amazed. "Wow."

Carlos laughed. "Yes, it's great, isn't it? In any case, we have plenty of room for guests. And for our dogs."

"Really? Dogs?" Mia asked suspiciously. Alexa smiled. "Don't worry, Mia. The two are very kind and trusting. You will like them. I promise."

In fact, it didn't take long for Mia to love the two dogs, Sydney and Sasha. And she romped around with them until jet lag finally got the upper hand. Carlos showed Camille the room Mia could sleep in and Camille put her to bed. Then she joined Carlos and Lex, who were sitting in the living room. They exchanged stories. Carlos and Lex told her about the events that had happened here over the past five years and in return Camille told about her life in Paris. Then there was silence until Carlos finally cleared his throat and asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Camille sighed. She had no idea. "To be honest, I don't know. I want to fulfill Mia's wish, but I can't just go to Logan and tell him everything. I think we need a plan."

Carlos grinned. "Don't worry, I already have an idea ..."


	6. Chapter 6

"So what's your idea now?" Camille asked Carlos the next day as she helped him prepare lunch. Mia was in the garden with Lex and the dogs. Carlos shrugged. "You'll see."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Camille flinched. "Are you expecting a visitor?"

Carlos nodded. "Yes, but don't worry. You don't have to hide. "He went to the front door. Camille heard him greet someone, then footsteps approaching the kitchen. Camille raised her head and was startled.

"No!"

This word didn't come from Camille's mouth, but from her former best friend. Jo Taylor. The two stared at each other for several seconds. Carlos stood a little apart from them and grinned. But his grin collapsed within a second when Jo started yelling, "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?! Do you know how much I was worried about you?! I've tried to contact you so many times, but you've always ignored me!"

"I know." Camille didn't even try to defend herself. Jo was right. She took a deep breath. "Jo … I … I'm sorry. I couldn't keep in touch because I was so scared. After the thing with Logan, I assumed everyone else would hate me. I didn't want to cause you grief. And I know I can never make it up to you."

Jo didn't answer. Camille sighed. "It's okay. I can understand that you hate me." She turned away. But she had only taken a few steps when she heard Jo say, "I don't hate you."

Camille turned around again and saw tears in Jo's eyes.

"I could never hate you. You were my best friend."

Camille also felt tears in her eyes. "And … do you think we could be that again? Best friends? If you can forgive me, of course."

Instead of saying anything, Jo went up to Camille and hugged her. Camille returned the hug and looked for Carlos, who was standing there with a slightly pained expression, shaking his head. "Oh man, I will never understand women ..."

Camille and Jo had to laugh. Then Jo looked at Camille seriously. "But why are you suddenly back? What's happening?"

Camille sighed and told Jo the same story she had already told Carlos and Lex. When she had finished, Jo stared at her in shock. "A ... a daughter?"

Camille nodded. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes … Yes, of course!"

Camille smiled and went into the garden with Jo. Mia was sitting in a corner, playing with the dogs.

"Mia, please come over here," Camille called to her. Mia came to them and looked at Jo curiously. Camille beamed. "Mia, that's Jo. She's my best friend."

Jo smiled and knelt down in front of Mia. "Hello, Mia. I'm very happy to meet you."

"Hello," Mia replied, returning the smile and Jo recognized it. She looked at Camille, who nodded and mouthed the words, "I know. His smile."

* * *

Jo stayed with them for the rest of the day and after Camille put Mia to bed, they sat with Lex in the living room, drinking wine. Carlos, who was busy with new songs, was in the bedroom.

A pleasant silence had spread, but Camille could no longer stand it. She wanted answers. She turned to Jo, "Jo, maybe you can answer this question because Carlos and Lex couldn't: Is Logan happy?"

Just like Carlos and Lex, Jo hesitated before answering, "He and Peggy are engaged-"

"Damn it!" Camille called annoyed. Why did they all avoid giving her a clear answer?

"I know they're engaged! But that doesn't answer my question. What's wrong with you?"

Jo and Lex exchanged a look, then Jo said, "The truth is we don't know. You have no idea what it was like back then. Logan has almost gone crazy. He was depressed. But one day it was suddenly over."

"Really?" Camille asked puzzled, familiar with Logan's depressing phases. Jo nodded. "We have no details. I think the only one who really knows is Kendall. Well, Logan got back to normal. He went back to work and started living his life again. A few weeks later, he met Peggy again. At first they only talked on the phone, then they met more and more often. And at some point, they became a couple."

"And?" Camille asked when Jo stopped talking.

"Well ... Peggy is nice, but ..." Lex started, looking at Jo.

"She's not you," Jo said.

"What?"

"We really tried to make friends with her, but it never really worked," Jo said.

"But if Logan is happy with her-" Camille started slowly, but Jo shook her head. "We just don't know. We are at least sure that Peggy loves him. But we don't know if Logan has the same feelings for her or how deep those feelings are."

"But if he made a proposal to her, he must love her, right?" Camille said, but Jo shrugged. "We think he's with Peggy so he's not alone anymore."

After that, there was silence again. Camille thought about Jo's words and finally said, "Apart from Logan and Peggy, what about the others? Do they hate me?"

Jo sighed. "Well … we're not sure about James and Lucy. But the real problem is Kendall. You know he's Logan's best friend. He kept telling Logan to forget you."

Camille sighed. "It was clear to me from the start that it wouldn't be easy to come back. But I'm not doing it for myself, but for Mia. I don't want to get between Logan and Peggy. I just want him to meet Mia. But unfortunately I have no idea how to do it."

Jo smiled. "I think I know how we can do it ..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention: This chapter is about self-harm. Read at your own risk.**

 _ **F.**_

* * *

Logan Mitchell was sitting in the kitchen, reading the newspaper as his cell phone vibrated. He looked at it and frowned.

"Everything all right?" Peggy asked, looking at him curiously. He shrugged. "I don't know … I just got a text from Jo. She asks if I can meet her tonight. But she doesn't say why."

"Maybe it's about Kendall."

Logan shook his head. "I don't think so. But I'll find out tonight."

While the guys were recording some new songs in the studio, Logan was watching Kendall closely. Maybe there were signs that something was wrong. But Logan's concerns were unfounded. Kendall was in a good mood and showed no sign of any problems. Logan was so focused on the new songs and Kendall that day, that he didn't notice that Carlos was watching _him_.

When Logan came home, he found a note from Peggy, telling him that she would be back late in the evening because she wanted to meet with her cousin. He took a shower and then watched TV for a while until it was time to leave. Jo wanted to meet him in the park, so he decided to walk. On the way, he whistled one of the new songs to himself. When he reached the park, it took a few minutes before he saw Jo. She was sitting on a bench, talking to someone sitting next to her. She noticed him and waved. He waved back and at that moment the person next to Jo turned the head and also looked in Logan's direction. He froze, unable to breathe. Everything in him felt numb. He turned around and ran away.

He was in his bathroom. Memories rushed to him, threatening to suffocate him. "No!" He punched the bathroom mirror, which broke. Then a sharp pain shot through his hand. Some of the shards had cut his skin. Blood dripped from the cuts. At this sight, he remembered a memory that was stronger than anything else. He slowly sank to the floor and lost himself in the worst memories of his life ...

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 **The Palm Woods, five years ago:**

Two weeks. Logan's life had ended two weeks ago. Camille was gone and it was his fault. He had barely eaten for two weeks, stopped sleeping, and stopped going to work. He felt sick, tired, and lonely. He stood in the bathroom and stared in the mirror. His face was pale, his hair a mess, his eyes red. A deep emptiness had spread inside him. With a trembling hand, he turned on the faucet and washed his face. Then he reached out to take a fresh towel from the shelf. An opened pack of razor blades fell down. Logan tried to catch the pack, but one of the blades cut his hand. He gasped as the pain shot through him. The cut wasn't deep, but it was bleeding. But instead of starting to take care of the wound, he just stood there, staring at the blood. Suddenly there was a loud bang in the living room, followed by the angry voice of Mrs. Knight. Logan flinched and woke up from his trance. He washed the blood from his hand, then bent down and picked up the pack of razor blades. He put it back on the shelf. Then he left the bathroom and tried not to think about what had just happened there …

 **One week later:**

Logan was back in the bathroom, looking thoughtfully at the razor blade in his hand.

 _'Don't do it!'_

 _'It could help me.'_

 _'That is no solution!'_

 _'But I would feel better.'_

 _'As a future doctor, you know very well that this is dangerous!'_

 _'I can't take this emptiness in me anymore.'_

That was the truth. That damned emptiness that made him feel nothing but his despair. Yes, he knew this was dangerous and stupid, but he couldn't help it. He raised the blade and ran it over the skin on his upper arm. The pain shot through him. At the same time he felt relief. The pain signaled that he could still feel, that he was still alive. When the first drops of blood came out, a deep peace spread inside him. There was no more cold emptiness, no unpleasant thoughts or worries. He smiled.

 **One month later:**

And once again Logan was in the bathroom. He was alone in the apartment and that was fine with him. He had been waiting for such an opportunity all day. He took off his t-shirt and pants and looked for a spot where he hadn't used the razor blade. He found a spot on his thigh, reached for a blade and made the cut. He slid to the floor, closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of inner peace.

"Logan?"

Kendall's voice. Before Logan could do anything, the bathroom door opened and Kendall entered. "Hey, Logan, I-" He fell silent when he saw Logan sitting on the floor and noticed the blood on Logan's leg.

"Damn it! Logan, what happened?"

Logan was silent and looked down. Kendall took a closer look at him and his eyes fell on the razor blade that Logan was still holding in his hand. He looked back at the injury and then he noticed it. His breath stopped when he saw the cuts on Logan's upper arms, thighs and inner thighs. Kendall's gaze went back to the razor blade, then he shouted, "Are you crazy?! Why are you doing that?!"

When Logan remained silent, Kendall lost control. He slapped Logan. The pain on his cheek brought tears to Logan's eyes. When Kendall saw this, he fell on his knees and said, "Logan ... I'm sorry."

The tears were already running down Logan's cheeks. "It's okay, Kendall. I deserve it," he said hoarsely. Kendall shook his head. "No, that is not true. But Logan … Why?"

Logan sobbed but didn't answer. Kendall sighed deeply. "Logan … please don't tell me you did it because of Camille."

The name broke the barrier. "I couldn't help it! It was my fault that she left! I couldn't take it anymore!"

"Logan, that wasn't your fault. She chose her career over you."

Logan shook his head. "No, she had to go. I was so selfish. I was just thinking about myself."

"All that matters is that she's gone. And she will not come back, Logan. But that's no reason to hurt yourself."

Suddenly Logan grabbed Kendall by the collar and looked at him intently. "Kendall, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. I don't want the others to know. Please, Kendall, don't tell anyone."

Kendall looked at him seriously. "Under one condition."

"Which one?"

"Forget Camille."

Logan shook his head. "I can't do that. She's the love of my life. I-"

Kendall's patience was over. "Logan! Camille is the reason why you hurt yourself! Do you think that's okay? She's gone and she will not come back! You must finally understand that!"

"I know, but ... I have no idea how to do it."

Kendall smiled slightly and put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "That's exactly what friends are for. I'll help you. But you have to stop this crap and start living again."

Logan sighed deeply. He knew Kendall was right. He looked into Kendall's green eyes and nodded. "OK."

 ***End of Flashback***

* * *

Logan opened his eyes. He felt sick. His eyes fell on the still bleeding hand and the nausea increased. He rushed to the toilet and vomited. Then he cleaned up the bathroom and took care of his injured hand. He left the bathroom and sat down on the couch in the living room. The shock was over. He could finally think again. But that didn't help him in this situation. What was the reason why Camille Roberts was back in Los Angeles?


	8. Chapter 8

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea," Camille said dejectedly to Lex and Carlos the next morning.

"But at least he knows you're back," Lex tried to appease her. Camille sighed. "You didn't seen his face. He looked like he saw a ghost."

"Well, he did," Carlos said, grinning. "A ghost from his past."

"That's not funny, Carlos," Camille and Alexa said at the same time, and Carlos shrugged. Then the phone rang and he left the living room.

"Give him time. He has to get along with it first. When he's ready, he'll get in touch," Lex said confidently. Camille looked at her doubtfully. "Unfortunately, Logan isn't good at making decisions. It took him a year to realize that he has feelings for me."

Lex nodded thoughtfully. Silence spread until Carlos entered the living room with a grin. "Guess who just called ..."

* * *

"So what's up?" Carlos asked, looking curiously at Logan. Logan sighed. "I have to tell you something you will never believe."

"Go ahead," Carlos said, already guessing what Logan was going to tell him. Logan took a deep breath. "Yesterday Jo wanted to meet me in the park, but she didn't tell me why. And when I was there ... well, she wasn't alone."

"Was Kendall with her?"

Logan shook his head. "No, not Kendall. It was … Camille."

"What did you do when you saw her?"

"I ran away and-" Logan paused and looked at Carlos skeptically. "Aren't you surprised that Camille is back?"

Carlos sighed. The game was over. "No, Logan, I'm not surprised."

"You knew about it?" Logan asked, completely perplexed.

"Yes. Camille called me and asked for help."

"Asked for help? Why? Is she in trouble?"

Carlos didn't miss the worried tone in Logan's voice. "No, she isn't."

"Then why did she ask you for help?"

"I can't tell you that."

Logan hadn't expected that answer. "Why not?"

"Because it's Camille's job, not mine. She wants to meet you."

Logan shook his head. "Peggy and I are engaged. She can't-"

"Logan, Camille knows you are engaged and she accepts that. There are other reasons for the meeting."

Logan was silent.

"Did you tell Peggy that Camille is back?"

"No."

Carlos nodded. "What do you want to do now?"

Logan sighed. "I don't know."

"Meet her and find out what she wants to tell you. After that, you can still decide what you want to do."

* * *

It was evening and Logan and Peggy were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a movie. It was one of Logan's favorites, but it didn't seem to interest him that evening. He just stared into space and paid no attention to the movie.

When Peggy came home yesterday, Logan was already asleep. But she had discovered the broken mirror in the bathroom. When she asked Logan about it the next morning, he had answered, "I was taking a shower and slipped on the floor. I bumped into the mirror and it broke."

She wasn't sure what to make of this explanation. She knew about his past and was worried about him.

Peggy sighed and paused the movie. "Okay, what's going on?"

Logan blinked and looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"I know something is bothering you. Tell me what it is."

"Peg, everything is fine. I'm good."

Peggy looked at him seriously. "Are you cutting yourself again?"

"No, of course not! I'm done with this," he said angrily. She nodded slowly. "Okay. But what is it then?"

"How many times should I tell you? Everything is all right."

"But you'd tell me if something happened, wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

She nodded and let the movie continue. She wasn't convinced, but she didn't want to argue with Logan now.

Logan looked at Peggy thoughtfully, then made a decision. If he found out why Camille was back, hopefully peace would return to his and Peggy's relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

Camille was sitting outside at a coffee shop table, waiting. She was nervous. She had no idea how Logan would react.

"Hello, Camille."

She was startled and her heart skipped a beat. That calm and gentle voice. She turned around. Logan stood in front of her and smiled slightly at her. For a moment, she was lost for words, then she returned his smile and said, "Hello, Logan."

Logan sat down. A waitress came to them and they ordered their drinks. When she was gone, Logan asked, "Um ... how are you?"

"I can't complain. And you also seem to be doing very well. I heard about the engagement. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Until the drinks were brought, there was silence between them. After Logan took a sip of his coke, he asked seriously, "So why did you want to meet me?"

Camille hadn't expected Logan to get straight to the point. But maybe it was better that way. She opened her purse and took out a photo. "That's why I'm here."

Logan looked at the photo. A little girl with dark, curly hair. She beamed and held a teddy bear in her arms. From the background of the photo, Logan concluded that it had been taken at a fair. He looked at Camille in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Her name is Mia. She is ... she is my daughter."

Logan choked on his coke and had to cough violently. When he could speak again, he gasped, "Your ... daughter?!"

Camille nodded. Logan was completely stunned. "Oh ... wow ... um ... congratulations." A strange feeling spread inside him. He looked at the photo and the feeling intensified. "Who is the father?"

" _You_ are her father, Logan."

Logan's eyes widened. This little girl was _his_ daughter?! "How old is she?"

"She turned four in April."

"That means …"

Camille nodded. "It must have happened on our last anniversary. Five years ago."

Logan was silent. Camille put her hand on his. "Logan, I swear, you are the father. There's no doubt."

"Why are you so sure about that?"

"Because I haven't slept with any other man in the past five years."

Logan was surprised ... and embarrassed. He pulled his hand away from hers and asked, "When you got the offer, did you already know that you were pregnant?"

She shook her head. "No. And after I found out ... well ... it was like a sign to me. A new beginning. I considered sending a message to you, but decided against it. I was afraid of your reaction. I was sure you would hate me. So the pregnancy was a good reason for me to end my previous life and start a new one."

Logan believed her, but he still didn't understand one thing. "But why are you back?"

"Because Mia is old enough now to ask questions. She wants to meet her father. And I don't want to deny her that wish."

Logan hesitated. "That's not so easy ... I mean ..."

Camille sighed. "Logan, I'm not here to break your relationship with Peggy. I'm only interested in Mia. She has the right to get to know you. I know this is very surprising for you now. And of course you can say that you don't want to meet her. If that's too hard for you right now, I understand." She was about to leave when Logan said, "Wait."

She looked at him expectantly. He pointed to the photo. "Tell me about her."

"Really?"

Logan nodded, smiling. She sat down again and looked at the photo as well. "She is unique. She has a lot of friends, a big heart and is almost always happy. She is also amazingly intelligent for her four years. But she can also be very stubborn. She is such an incredible child and I love her more than anything."

Logan looked into Mia's beaming face. And now he saw something. At first, he noticed her smile, which seemed very familiar to him. Mostly because of the dimples on her face. He smiled. Then he looked at her eyes. His eyes. A pleasant, warm feeling rose in him. His daughter. He looked back at Camille, who had been watching him intently.

"I want to meet her."

For a moment, Camille longed to hug Logan stormily. But it wouldn't come to that. Instead, she nodded and said, "I'm very happy about it, Logan. Thank you."

"But I need to talk to Peggy about it first."

"Of course. I understand that."

They exchanged their numbers. Logan wanted to give her the photo of Mia, but she shook her head. "You can keep it."

"Thanks." He held out a hand. "I'll call you when I've spoken to Peggy."

Camille nodded and shook his hand. "Okay."

It was strange to say goodbye in this formal way. Logan nodded to her, smiled, and walked away. Camille watched him and was surprised when he turned around.

"Camille?"

"Yes?"

"You said earlier that you were afraid that I would hate you."

She nodded.

"I never hated you."


	10. Chapter 10

When Logan entered the apartment, Peggy was sitting on the couch, reading. She raised her head and looked at him with a smile. "Hey, how was the meeting with the guys?"

Logan sighed. "We need to talk."

She put her book aside and looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong?"

He considered how to start, then he said slowly, "Do you remember the day Jo wanted to meet me?"

Peggy nodded.

"Well ... it turned out that Jo wasn't alone."

"Was Kendall with her?"

He shook his head and took a deep breath. "It was ... Camille."

Nothing happened for a moment, then Peggy frowned. "Camille who? Not Camille Roberts, right?"

"Yes, Camille Roberts."

Peggy was silent for a moment, then she muttered, "I should have known."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Logan, that's not a coincidence. A few weeks ago, our engagement was in the newspaper and shortly thereafter Camile reappeared after five years. She wants you back."

Logan shook his head. "That's not true."

"How can you be so sure about that? What happened there?"

"Nothing happened. I saw Camille and left immediately. And at home I smashed the mirror out of frustration."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I… I wanted to find out why she's back before I wanted to tell you. So I didn't meet with the guys today, but with Camille. Anyway, she's not here to win me back."

"But if she really didn't come back because of you, why then?"

Logan pulled Mia's photo out of his pocket and handed it to Peggy. "That's why."

Peggy eyed the photo in confusion. "Who's that?"

"Mia. She's Camille's daughter."

"Daughter?" Peggy asked in surprise. Logan nodded. "And ... I'm the father."

Silence, then …

"You believe that?"

Logan was confused. "Why should she lie to me?"

Peggy sighed. "Oh, Logan. Can't you see what's going on here? The child is probably from some guy Camille met in France. He left her. And now she needs a father for the girl. After all, you have enough money to pay alimony."

"Camille doesn't need my money. And I know she didn't lie."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Camille told me how old Mia is. If you do the math, it is exactly the time when Camille and I had our last anniversary."

"She may have given you the wrong age."

"Camille wouldn't lie to me in a situation like this."

Peggy was out of patience. She got up from the couch and Mia's photo fell to the floor. "She left you! Maybe she has changed. You can't know that."

"I know she's telling the truth."

Instead of getting angry again, Peggy said slowly, "Well ... luckily, there is a simple solution to prove it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just take a paternity test."

"What?"

Peggy nodded. "That's the only possibility."

"I will not do that."

"Why not?"

"It's not necessary. She told me about Mia and there are many parallels. Mia is my daughter and I want to meet her."

"Then what will become of us?"

"How so?"

"Logan, if this story is really true, you and Camille have a child together. How is that supposed to work?"

"Peggy, a lot of children have parents who are no longer together. Where is the problem? Camille just wants Mia to meet her father. That's all."

Peggy shook her head. "Don't you notice? You've been acting strange since she's back. You lie to me and even defend her. As long as she is in your life, you will never be able to have a reasonable relationship with somebody else."

Logan was silent. Peggy looked him straight in the eye. "Tell me you don't feel anything for her."

Logan opened his mouth but said nothing. Even if it was hard to admit it to himself, but to tell Peggy that he no longer felt anything for Camille, that he didn't care about her, would be a lie. He looked down. Peggy nodded slowly. "Yes, I thought so." She sounded disappointed. Logan raised his head and looked at her imploringly. "Come on, Peggy, that's nonsense. It's a bit difficult at the moment, but once we get used to the situation, it gets easier. I promise."

Peggy sighed heavily. "I kept asking myself if Camile would ever show up again. I knew if this would happen, it would be over. I love you, Logan. But as long as Camille is there, you will never love anyone more than she."

"Peg ... please."

"Are you going to take a paternity test?"

Logan hesitated, then shook his head. Peggy nodded. She took her engagement ring off her finger and gave it to Logan. Then she went to the door. There she stopped and said, "If it doesn't work out with you and Camile again, do yourself and all the women of the world a favor and don't start a new relationship. Because sooner or later, the same thing will happen to them." With that, she left.


	11. Chapter 11

Camille was sure that Logan would call her. What she hadn't expected was that it would happen a few hours later. She was sitting in the living room with Carlos and Alexa and together they were watching a movie when her cell phone rang. "That's Logan."

Carlos and Alexa looked at her in surprise.

"Do you think he has already spoken to Peggy?" Alexa asked.

"I don't know. But why else should he call?"

"Answer it and find out," Carlos said urgently. Camille got up, went into the kitchen and answered the call. "Hey, Logan."

No answer.

"Logan?"

Again no answer. She was about to check if he might have hung up, then she heard something. A groan, a sob, and then his voice that whispered, "Help me ..."

Camille had no idea what was going on there. She was about to ask him about it when he continued, "Help me, I did it again … But I don't want that … I don't want to start again …"

"Logan, what's going on?"

"Peggy ..."

"What about Peggy?"

Another groan. "She left ... She broke up with me ... And it's my fault ... It's always my fault ..."

If Camille didn't know better, she would have guessed that he was drunk. But that couldn't be right. Logan never drank alcohol. But …

 _Help me …_

"Okay. Logan, listen: I'll come, but in the meantime you're not doing anything stupid, okay? I'll be right there." She hung up and went back to Lex and Carlos, who looked at her curiously. "And?"

Camille hesitated. "He had a fight with Peggy. She broke up with him and now he asked if I could come over. He sounded pretty depressed."

Carlos frowned in concern. "Should I come with you?"

Of course it wouldn't be a problem if Carlos came along as support, but there was a part in Camille that was against it. Logan had called _her_. Not Carlos, Alexa, Kendall, James or Jo. Maybe it was selfish, but she wanted to take care of Logan alone. She shook her head. "I think I'll try it on my own. But if I need help, I'll let you know."

* * *

Fortunately for Camille, the door to Logan's apartment wasn't locked. She entered and looked around. The beer bottles on the counter immediately caught her eye. She groaned. That wasn't a good sign. She checked the rooms and finally opened the bathroom door. What she saw there exceeded her worst fears. Logan was sitting on the floor. His eyes were half closed, his face pale. But worst of all was the blood trickling from his arm on the floor.

"Oh my God! Logan!" She rushed to him and grabbed his arm. Up close, the cut looked less dangerous. It was long, but not too deep. Luckily, Logan had taught her first aid during their relationship. Logan watched her as she took care of the injury. "Camille ..."

She shook her head. She didn't want to hear any explanations or excuses. Later, not now. Her left hand brushed a small object that lay on the tiles next to her. She picked it up and an uncomfortable truth came to her mind. She felt sick. She looked at Logan's body. She saw the scars, thought of the fresh injury, heard his voice echo in her head, _"Help me, I did it again."_

She couldn't breathe. _'No, not Logan!'_ She would almost have collapsed if there weren't two strong arms holding her. She looked up at Logan's face, which was full of guilt and remorse. For some reason that gave her strength. She straightened up. It took a moment to put her thoughts in order, then she looked at Logan seriously. "Can you get up?"

He nodded and tried to get up, but failed. Camille helped him and managed to get him into the bedroom. There she put Logan on the bed and left the room. She went back to the bathroom and threw the razor blade in the trash can. Then she went into the living room, where she grabbed the beer bottles from the counter and disposed of them as well. She found a glass, filled it with water, and went back to the bedroom. Logan sat upright on the bed, avoiding her eyes. She handed him the glass of water. "Drink this."

"Thanks," he murmured, taking a few sips before placing the glass on the bedside table. She sat down next to him and tried not to think about what he and Peggy had done in that bed. "Why?"

He knew what she meant and shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. You were gone and I ... I knew it was my fault. I couldn't bear this knowledge anymore, this emptiness inside me, the pain ... The first time was an accident, but I felt the changes and wanted to try it again. The whole thing went on until Kendall caught me one day. He's the only one who knows about it. He was angry and I promised him that I would never do it again."

Camille swallowed hard. "And tonight?"

Logan sighed. "I told Peggy about you and Mia. She wasn't thrilled and wanted me to take a paternity test. I refused and then we fought. Then she broke up with me and left. I don't remember what happened after that. I've lost control."

Camille was surprised. "But ... why didn't you agree to the test?"

"It would have meant that I didn't believe you or that I would betray you. I would never do that."

"Oh, Logan … that was completely unnecessary. And that's why Peggy left?"

Logan was silent and Camille knew there was something else. "What happened?"

"Peggy said I still have feelings for you." He looked her straight in the eye. "She's right."

Camille swallowed. "Logan … We have to think about Mia. We can't ... We need time …"

"Do you know what I need?"

"What?"

"You."

He kissed her ...


	12. Chapter 12

"You did ... what?!" Jo asked, completely surprised. Camille looked around to see if Carlos or Mia were around, then sighed and turned back to Jo and Alexa. "We didn't plan that. It ... just happened."

"Okay. So, Peggy broke up with him. Then Logan called you, you went to him and … what happened then?"

Camille sighed again. "He wasn't feeling well. He was drunk. We talked and then there was a kiss, which then became more."

"And after he fell asleep, you left?" Alexa asked.

"I left a note for him. But he probably can't remember anything."

"And ... how was it?" Jo asked innocently. She and Alexa looked at Camille curiously, which got on her nerves. Nevertheless, she replied, "If you really need to know: Nothing has changed. It was great."

Now the two grinned meaningfully. Luckily, she got a text at that moment. "Speaking of the devil," she murmured, what Jo and Alexa didn't miss. "Logan?" They asked at the same time. Camille nodded. "He wants to meet me."

* * *

Camille found Logan in the park where the first meeting was supposed to take place. When he saw her, he smiled ashamed and held out a bouquet of flowers to her. "I'm sorry."

Camille smiled and took the flowers. "Do you feel better?"

He grimaced. "Well ... this morning I felt like my head was going to explode at any moment. But yes, I'm better."

"Is your apology the only reason you wanted to see me?"

He shook his head. "In the note you left me, you wrote if I wanted to talk, you would be there for me. Well, I'm ready to talk if you have the time."

Camille sat down on the bench and looked at Logan curiously. "Tell me."

He smiled, sat down next to her, and thought about how to start. "About last night ..."

Camille shook her head. "Forget it."

"Not so easy ... Did you tell someone?"

"I told Jo and Alexa that we slept together."

"And this ... other thing?"

"I didn't say anything about that."

He nodded. "Thank you. It will definitely not happen again. At least that's what I hope."

They were silent for a few minutes, until Camille finally said, "Maybe you should talk to Peggy."

Logan shook his head. "Of course I could talk to her, but that wouldn't help. We both know the truth and it can't be changed." He looked into her eyes and she sighed. "Logan … maybe we can get back together someday. But first there is something much more important to clarify. Did yesterday's incident change your mind? Do you still want to meet Mia?"

He looked puzzled. "Of course."

Camille was relieved and promised to arrange a meeting as soon as possible.

* * *

When Camille put Mia to bed in the evening, she sat down on the bed next to Mia and asked, "How do you like the holidays so far?"

"It's great, Mommy. Carlos, Lex and Jo are so nice. I really like them."

Camille smiled and stroked her daughter's hair. "Tell me, princess, do you remember what I said about your daddy?"

Mia nodded. "Yes, Mommy."

"Do you still want to meet him?"

Mia's eyes widened. "Did you met him?"

Camille nodded. "Yes, I did. And he wants to meet you too. Should I invite him?"

"Yes!" Mia jumped up and hugged Camille stormily. Camille laughed. But then Mia looked worriedly at her mother. "Mommy, do you think he'll like me?"

Camille smiled. "He won't just like you, my angel. He'll love you."

"Really?"

"Of course," Camille assured her, kissing her. "Time to sleep, honey." When she was on the way to the door, Mia asked, "Mommy, will you and my daddy be a couple again? Like Louis and Isabelle? Or Carlos and Lex?"

Camille sighed. "We will see, honey. We will see …"


	13. Chapter 13

Today Logan and Mia would meet for the first time. The mood was tense. They were sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Logan's arrival. Camille was nervous, Mia was excited. It rang.

"He's here!" Mia called. Camille got up. "Wait here," she said to Mia, went to the door, and opened it. Logan smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hey, Logan. Come in." She led him into the living room, where he sat down on the couch.

"How are you?"

"I'm nervous," he murmured. Camille nodded to him. "To be honest, me too. But everything will be fine."

He nodded silently.

"I'll be right back." She went into the kitchen, where Mia looked at her with wide eyes. "Is he really there?"

Camille smiled. "Yes. Come with me." She held out her hand. Mia grabbed it and followed her mother out of the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" Camille asked. Mia nodded. "Yes, Mommy."

"Okay."

They entered the living room, followed by Carlos, Alexa and Jo. Camille knelt down and put a hand on Mia's shoulder. "Honey, that's Logan."

Mia looked at Logan who had got up from the couch. She hesitated for a moment, then walked over to Logan, who also knelt down. "Hello, Mia."

"Hello."

No one spoke for a moment, then Logan cleared his throat and opened his bag. He took out a teddy bear and handed it to Mia. "Your mommy told me you like teddy bears."

Mia smiled. "Thank you." Again she hesitated and glanced at her mother, then she suddenly asked Logan, "May I hug you?"

"Yes, of course."

She hugged him. Logan closed his eyes for a moment. His daughter. He really held his daughter in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked over at Camille. She smiled at him and he returned the smile. Jo and Alexa smirked and Carlos grinned. Mia beamed at Logan, then she turned to Camille and said, "I like him."

Everyone laughed at these words. Camille went to Mia and hugged her. Carlos went to Logan and patted him on the shoulder. "Congratulations, buddy. You're a father now."

"Yes," Logan said, smiling. "I'm a father."

* * *

Two weeks later, Carlos, Lex, Camille, Mia, and Logan were having lunch together. Logan and Mia had been doing a lot together lately, getting to know each other better and better. Now Mia looked up from her plate and asked, "Mommy, can Logan sleep here today?"

Camille hesitated. "You know, honey, I can't decide that. You have to ask Carlos and Lex. It's their house."

Mia immediately turned to Carlos. "Carlos?"

Carlos grinned. "Well, if your mommy doesn't mind, that's okay."

"Mommy?"

Camille smiled. "Does Logan want that too?"

Mia looked questioningly at Logan. "Do you want to sleep here?"

Logan laughed. "Of course."

* * *

Camille woke up from a short sleep. She was thirsty and went to the kitchen. She was surprised when she heard voices from the living room. Logan was on the couch and Mia was next to him. Camille was about to go to them, when she heard Mia ask, "Why are you and my mommy not together anymore?"

Camille stopped. What would Logan answer?

Logan sighed and pulled Mia onto his lap. "Well, the truth is that your mommy and I had a stupid fight. Your mommy got a great offer for a job in Paris, but I didn't want that."

"Why not?"

Logan smiled sadly. "Because I would have missed your mommy very much. But your mommy did everything right, princess. I was the one who made a mistake. I didn't support her. That was wrong. And I can only hope that your mommy will forgive me someday."

"She will."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I think Mommy still loves you."

"And what about you? Can you forgive me too?"

Mia nodded. "Yes." She hugged him. "I love you, Logan."

Logan returned the hug. "I love you too, princess. But now you should go back to bed. Otherwise we'll both get in trouble."

"Okay." But before Mia went into her room, she asked softly, "Do you still love my mommy?"

Logan smiled, leaned forward, and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, Mia. I love your mommy very much."

Mia beamed. "Good night, Logan."

"Sleep well, my angel."

Camille waited for Mia to disappear into her room, then she stepped out of the shadows and said, "I'm glad you didn't lie to her."

Logan flinched and turned to face her. "How long have you been standing there?"

She smiled and sat down next to him. "Long enough."

He sighed. "Mia has the right to know that her father is an idiot. If I hadn't overreacted like that, everything would be different now."

"Yes, may be."

He looked at her seriously. "Can you forgive me?"

She took his hand in hers. "I already did."

He smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "Camille, I love you."

"I know."

He raised an eyebrow. "And?"

She grinned. "I love you too."

They kissed. Then Camille got up. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Logan beamed, took her hand, and followed her into her room.


	14. Chapter 14

Her head was on his chest, his arms hugging her tightly. She listened to his heartbeat, his breath, and felt peaceful and happy. She raised her head to look at him and saw a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked in a whisper, stroking his hair. "Didn't you like it?"

He shook his head. "Of course I liked it. More than that. I missed this so much. But …"

"Is it about Peggy?"

He shook his head again. "No, not Peggy. It's about Mia."

"What?" Camille sat up in surprise and Logan did the same. He sighed. "Since I found out I have a daughter, I've been terrified that something might go wrong. And now it looks like Mia can never really accept me."

"But she said she loves you."

Logan nodded. "Yes, but … didn't you notice? Since we met, she'd only called me "Logan", not "Daddy" or "Dad". Well, it hurts that you are nothing more than a good friend to your own daughter."

Camille sighed and kissed his cheek. "Logan … she needs time. She doesn't tell me, but I know that she is afraid to lose you again. This situation is so new to her. She has to get used to it first. When she's ready, she'll accept you as her father, I'm sure."

He thought about her words and finally nodded. "Yes, you're right." He was silent for a moment, then said with a smile, "Who would have thought that one day you would be the one who had the wise advice?"

She laughed and leaned back against him. "Yes, that was your job in the past."

"In the past ..." he muttered thoughtfully. She nodded. "It was a crazy time."

"Yes. Sometimes I didn't even know who put me in worse situations, you or the guys."

She grinned. "I put you in bad situations?"

He nodded. "Yes. And most of them had to do with sex."

"Well, if that's the case ... What was the craziest thing we've ever done?" She asked mischievously.

"Sex in Mr. Bitters office."

"Oh yeah. And do you remember how many times we did it in the elevators?"

He smiled. "Yes, at some point nobody wanted to be in an elevator with us anymore. Because the elevators had the habit of always stopping when we were in one of them. It was mysterious."

"I think most of them knew exactly why we were so _unlucky_ ," Camille said, and both laughed.

"And what was the best moment for you?" Logan asked her after a while. Camille beamed. "That one time at the beach. The warm sand, the sea, and the stars above us ... it was beautiful."

He tilted his head and kissed her gently.

"What was the best moment for you?"

He thought. "The moments when you tried to calm me down. For example when I had a long and exhausting day in the studio or when I was afraid of an important performance. You always had the power to make me forget these things. Your kisses, your touches, your body ... just perfect."

She pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Logan returned the kiss and felt her hands on his body. "What are you doing?"

"I'm ready for a second round. Are you interested?"

"It would be an honor for me," he replied with a grin, pulling the covers over their bodies.


	15. Chapter 15

When Mia woke up the next morning, she immediately ran into the living room. But Logan wasn't there. She thought for a moment, then she checked the kitchen, the bathrooms, and the garden. No sign of him. What now?

 _'Mommy,'_ she thought. _'Mommy will help me.'_

So she went to her mother's bedroom and knocked. "Mommy?"

It took a few seconds, then Camille opened the door. "Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"Mommy, Logan is gone."

Camille had to smile. "No, honey, he's not gone. Look." She pointed to her bed. "Come on. We'll let him sleep, okay?"

They went into the kitchen and while Camille was making breakfast for Mia, Mia asked, "Mommy, why is Logan sleeping in your room?"

Before Camille could answer, Carlos entered the kitchen. "Who sleeps where?"

"Logan slept in Mommy's room," Mia said.

Carlos looked stunned for a moment, then grinned and looked at Camille meaningfully. "Oh really?"

Camille shrugged but smiled. Mia looked from one to the other and then asked softly, "Mommy, does that mean we're a real family now?"

These words almost brought Camille to tears. She pulled her daughter onto her lap and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, sweetheart. We are a family."

Mia beamed and looked questioningly at Carlos. "Does Carlos also belong to our family?"

"Of course," Camille and Carlos said at the same time. Carlos laughed. "You know, Mia, I've known your daddy for a very, very long time. He and I are like brothers. So actually I'm your uncle."

"Really?"

"Yes. And because Lex and Jo have also been friends with your mommy for so long, they are your aunts."

"Great!" Mia said, walking towards Carlos and hugging him. Camille smiled. It was no wonder that Mia was so happy. For years she only had her mother as a family and now there were so many new people in her life and they all belonged to the family.

"Is there anything to celebrate?"

Mia looked up and beamed. "Logan!" She let go of Carlos and ran to Logan who picked her up and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yes, we're a big family now," Carlos said with a grin.

"Yes, Carlos is now my uncle and Lex and Jo are my aunts," Mia said cheerfully. Logan smiled. "Yes, a family." He looked at Camille who winked at him.

* * *

The day passed without any noteworthy events. It was a harmonious day, but Camille noticed that Logan was often lost in thought. After dinner, he suddenly said, "Hey, Carlos, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Carlos nodded and he and Logan disappeared into the kitchen. Camille and Alexa exchanged questioning looks. After a few minutes, the two came back into the living room, but didn't say what they had discussed. Just before it was time for Mia to go to bed, she asked Logan, "Are you sleeping here again?"

Logan shook his head. "Not today, honey. I have a few important things to do. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

Mia nodded sadly. "Can you at least put me to bed?" She asked hopefully. Logan smiled. "With pleasure."

The two waved to the others and disappeared.

* * *

After a while Logan came back. Camille expected him to sit with her, but instead he went into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. Camille sighed, got up and also entered the kitchen. Logan stood at the window with his back to her. Camille put her arms around him and snuggled up to him. "What's wrong? Please talk to me, Logan."

Logan sighed and turned around. He looked very serious. "Mia said we're a family. She, you, me, Carlos, Lex, and Jo."

Camille nodded. "Where is the problem?"

"Mia has more than just one uncle."

It took Camille a moment to understand what he meant. "Kendall and James ... you want to tell them?"

Logan nodded. "Yes."

Camille thought about it. It was risky, but she didn't want to hide anymore. She nodded slowly. "Okay."

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead, but still looked worried.

"What's bothering you?"

"They're not just my best friends, Cam. They are my brothers. But I don't know how they will react and that scares me a bit."

Camille nodded and stroked his hair. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here tonight?"

He smiled forcedly. "Yes. Carlos and I agreed that we want to tell them tomorrow. I want to prepare for that in peace. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she sighed reluctantly. He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you ready?" Carlos asked Logan, who was sitting next to him in the passenger seat, looking thoughtfully at the house in front of them. He shrugged. "Not really ... Come on, let's do it."

They got out and rang the bell. Kendall opened them. "Hey, guys. Come on in." He led them into the living room, where James was already sitting in one of the armchairs. Kendall sat down on the couch. "So … what's up? When it's about the new songs, then-" he started, but Logan shook his head. "It's not about the songs. It's not even about the band. It's ... There's something I haven't told you yet." He looked from Kendall to James and back.

"Okay ... And what is it?" James asked, raising his eyebrows. Logan bit his lip, then said, "Peggy and I ... we're no longer together."

Kendall grinned. "Of course you are no longer "together". You are engaged and soon married."

Logan sighed. "No, Kendall. We ... we broke up. It's over."

James looked surprised, Kendall angry. But he tried to control himself and said slowly, "Why? Everything was perfect."

Logan was silent and looked at Carlos who nodded and said, "I got a call a few weeks ago. It was Camille. She needed help."

While James looked more and more surprised, Kendall seemed to get angrier. "What does that have to do with us? She just left five years ago. If she needs help, that's her problem. I hope you turned her down."

Carlos shook his head. "No, on the contrary. I helped her. She wanted to come back to- "

"What?!" Kendall jumped up. "Does that mean she's in LA?"

"More precisely with Lex and me."

"Why did you do that, Carlos?!"

Carlos crossed his arms. "Because you know very well that I never hated Camille. And if someone needs help, I help."

Before Kendall started yelling again, James asked, "But why did she need help?"

Logan pulled a photo out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of Kendall and James. It was the photo of Mia that Camille had given him. Kendall and James looked confused.

"This is Mia ... she's Camille's daughter and-"

"We have nothing to do with that," Kendall interrupted. "This child is her problem, not ours."

"Kendall! I'm the father!"

After this sentence, there was an uncomfortable silence. James opened his mouth and stared at Logan in shock. Kendall looked like he had just been punched. "Did you tell Peggy? Is that the reason why you broke up?"

Logan nodded. Kendall walked slowly around the table, so that he was right in front of Logan. "Logan, please, don't tell me that you and Camille ..."

Logan looked down and nodded again. Kendall roared and pushed Logan away. "How can you be so stupid, Logan?! You had a perfect life! And thanks to this-"

"For God's sake, Kendall!" Carlos yelled angrily. "What's your problem?!"

"My problem?! I'll show you what my problem is!" And before anyone could stop him, he had managed to tear Logan's t-shirt off. "There!" He shouted, pointing to Logan's upperbody. "Look what she did to him!"

At first, James and Carlos didn't understand what Kendall meant, then they saw it ... the cuts. Without saying another word, Kendall stormed up the stairs and slammed a door. Logan stood there, unable to look at his friends. He put his t-shirt on, took Mia's photo from the table, and then walked up the stairs. He found Kendall in his bedroom. "You promised me."

Kendall turned to him. "What?"

"You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone."

Kendall was silent and shrugged. Logan took a deep breath. "I know it's all too much right now. But when you thought about it-"

"I don't want to think about anything! I warned you! I told you to forget her!"

"I came here today to let you and James know that I have a daughter. You, Carlos, and James are my best friends, my brothers. You have a great opportunity to become uncles and-"

"I don't care! I'm not interested in this child! Now get out of here!"

"But-"

"No! I don't want to hear another word!" He pushed Logan out into the hall and slammed the door. Logan went down the stairs. James and Carlos, who had been talking to each other, fell silent at the sight of him. He left the house. After a few moments, Carlos came out too. They got in the car and drove off, but they didn't say a word to each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Carlos parked the car, but neither of them made a move to get out. Logan stared out the windshield without really seeing anything.

"Why didn't you tell me? I know Kendall is your best friend, but …"

Logan sighed. "Nobody should know. Kendall knew about it because he caught me doing it. He had to promise me not to tell anyone."

Carlos was silent for a moment, then he got out. Logan followed, but before they entered the house, he said, "Carlos, if you want to tell Lex about it, that's okay."

Carlos nodded. They went inside and saw that Alexa and Camille were in the garden. Carlos went to them, but Logan turned away. He went into Camille's bedroom and sat down on the bed. Everything had gone wrong. Kendall's reaction, his betrayal, their fight, Carlos and James's shocked faces when they saw _it_ , Carlos's strange behavior ... He tried to suppress the different emotions in him, but failed. Then the first tears rolled down his face.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there when suddenly two arms wrapped around him. Camille. He hadn't heard that she had come in. She said nothing, just held him in her arms, kissed the back of his neck. She was all too familiar with his grief periods and knew when he was ready to talk and when not.

After a while his tears stopped. He put his head on her shoulder and she stroked his hair. "What happened?"

He took a deep breath and told her everything. When he had finished, he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. She lay down next to him.

"I still can't believe he broke his promise."

"I think I know why he did it."

He looked at her questioningly.

"You told me that his promise was conditional. You should forget me."

Logan nodded silently.

"But now he knows we're back together. So your agreement doesn't count anymore."

"Yes ... maybe." He sighed. "I knew he wouldn't be thrilled, but this reaction ..." He shook his head. "I don't want to lose him. But if he continues to be so stubborn ... well, I hope he won't give me a choice."

"But if he does ... if he asks you to choose ... what would you do?" She asked timidly. He looked at her in surprise. "Do you really think I would decide against you? Against you and Mia?"

"No, but …"

"No buts," he said, kissing her lovingly. "Never."

She smiled slightly and stroked his cheek, which still showed the traces of his tears. They were silent again for several minutes until Logan finally said, "Carlos and James talked to each other after I followed Kendall. Unlike Kendall and me, they didn't shout at each other. Maybe we can at least count on James."

"That would be great," Camille murmured softly.

* * *

The mood in the house was depressed. So everyone was relieved when Jo and Mia came back from their trip to the zoo. It wasn't possible to have any negative thoughts while Mia cheerfully told about the trip. But after a while, Logan had retired to the kitchen and stared into space.

"Why are you sad?"

He flinched and looked up. Mia stood in front of him.

"I'm not sad," he tried to deny.

"Yes, you are," she said, crossing her arms. He sighed and pulled Mia onto his lap. "Okay, you're right."

"Can I do something to make you feel better?" She asked hopefully. He shook his head, saw his daughter's disappointed expression, and then said with a smile, "Maybe I would feel better if you give me a hug."

She laughed and hugged him. At that moment, he was one hundred percent sure that he would never let her down. Still, he felt a little bit of discomfort inside him.

* * *

Logan had promised Mia to stay with them, even though he would have preferred to be alone in his apartment. He slept badly that night. Camille wanted to help him relax, but Logan wasn't in the mood for it. He was relieved when he announced after breakfast that he had to go home. After saying goodbye to Mia, Camille took him aside and said quietly, "Promise me you'll call me later."

He noticed the tense tone in her voice. She was worried about him. He nodded. "Of course."

"And ... don't do anything stupid, okay?"

He shook his head and pulled her close for a moment. "I promise." Then he kissed her briefly and went out. He took a deep breath outside. He went to his car, but before he could get in, a voice behind him said, "Wait."

He turned around. Alexa came to him. Had Carlos told her? She answered Logan's unspoken question by hugging him. He returned her hug carefully. "I know I should have said something, but ..."

She shook her head. "It's okay, Logan. I understand."

"Carlos-"

"He's shocked," she interrupted him. "He never thought you'd do something like that. I guess none of us would have thought that. But you know Carlos. He can never be mad at someone for long."

Logan nodded sadly. She took his hands in hers. "Logan ... you're done with this thing ... right?"

He gently squeezed her hands. "Yes, I am. I swear."

She looked into his face and saw his exhaustion. She smiled. "You should go home now and rest. And don't think too much about Carlos, James or Kendall. It will all clear up. I'm sure."

"Yes, I think you're right."

She nodded. "Drive safely."

"Of course," he said and got in. When he drove off, she waved and then went back into the house.


	18. Chapter 18

Camille was sitting on her bed, waiting for Logan's promised call. She wanted to call him, but she knew it wouldn't make the current situation any better. She sighed.

"Mommy?"

Camille looked up and saw Mia standing in the doorway.

"Hi, honey," she said, smiling. But the smile quickly disappeared when she saw her daughter's sad and slightly desperate face. "Mia, what's wrong?"

Mia came to her and Camille pulled her onto her lap.

"Logan is sad."

"Yes, I know."

"It's my fault," Mia said desperately. Camille was surprised. "Honey, why on earth is that your fault?"

"I think he's sad because ... because I don't say "Daddy" to him."

At first, Camille didn't know what to say. Yes, Logan had been sad about it, but that wasn't the reason for the current situation.

"I want it, but I can't."

"Are you afraid you might lose him again?" Camille asked carefully. Mia nodded slowly. "I love him very much, Mommy."

"He loves you too, sweetie. And it's not your fault."

"But why is he sad?"

Camille sighed. "Well ... you know Logan and Carlos have two very good friends, don't you?"

Mia nodded.

"And Logan told these friends about you today, but ... well, the conversation didn't go very well and that made Logan sad."

Mia still looked upset, and Camille wondered how she might cheer Mia up when Carlos and Lex came in. Camille immediately noticed the concerned expression on their faces and pressed Mia closer to her as if she wanted to physically shield her from the bad news. "What's happening?"

Carlos hesitated. "Um ... Kendall just called."

"Did he change his mind?"

"I don't know ... But he said ... Logan had a car accident."

* * *

When they entered the hospital, Camille murmured to Lex, "It's my fault."

She looked at Camille in surprise. "How so?"

"I knew he wasn't feeling well. Maybe I should have accompanied him. But I didn't do anything. I just let him go."

"So if that's your reasoning, I'm guilty as well. When I said goodbye to him, I had a bad feeling too."

Camille said nothing.

"But do you really think it wasn't an accident?"

"I don't know," Camille said desperately. "I only know that he wasn't feeling well and he ... well, he never got along very well with sadness."

Alexa knew what Camille meant and shook her head. "Logan would never do that to you and Mia."

Camille sighed. "Yes, maybe you're right. I-"

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A doctor had noticed their small group. Camille turned to him in relief. "Yes, I hope so. We're here because of Logan Mitchell. He had a car accident."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"How is he? Can we see him?"

The doctor was about to answer, but then he frowned and asked, "Um, may I ask who you are?"

"Camille Roberts. I'm his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend ..." the doctor murmured, glancing at the documents he was holding in his hands. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you any information."

"But we have a child together," Camille said, nodding over to Mia. The doctor glanced over to her, then he shook his head. "I don't know what kind of strange relationship you have, but I don't care either. I can't tell you anything. You have to wait until his fiancee gives you information."

"His _fiancee_?" Camille and Alexa asked at the same time. The doctor nodded impatiently. "Yes, she's with him right now. Now please excuse me. I have work to do." He walked away. Camille and Alexa stared at each other in confusion.

"Fiancee? What's going on here?"

"I have no idea," Camille answered. Suddenly, an unpleasant thought came to her mind. "Do you think this is a foul play? What if Logan and Peggy are still together?"

Alexa's eyes widened, but then she shook her head. "No, I can't believe that."

At that moment, Jo came up to them. "Is Logan okay?"

Alexa shrugged and explained the strange situation.

"Fiancee?"

"I don't know what that means. I just want to know how he's doing," Camille said desperately. Jo thought for a moment, then smiled. "I have an idea. Wait here." She went to the registration desk where a young woman smiled at her. "Good day. Can I help you?"

Jo nodded. "I hope so. My sister, Peggy Young, just called me and said her fiance had a car accident. She asked me to come here, but unfortunately she forgot to tell me which room it is."

The young woman nodded and turned to her computer. "What's the patient's name?"

"Logan Mitchell."

Five minutes later, Jo went back to the others. "Voilà."

* * *

When Camille entered the room, Peggy was sitting next to Logan's bed, holding his hand in hers. However, Logan didn't notice any of it because he was sleeping. Camille cleared her throat and Peggy turned around. She got up, startled. "Camille ..."

"How is he?"

"It's not so bad. He has a concussion, bruised ribs, and a sprained leg. But didn't the doctors tell you about it?"

"No, they didn't want to tell me anything. How did you even know about it? Did Kendall call you too?"

Peggy shook her head. "No, I called Kendall."

Camille was confused. "But how did you ...?"

"The hospital called me."

"What?"

Peggy nodded and reached for Logan's wallet, which was on a small table opposite the bed. She opened it and pulled out a note that she handed to Camille. Camille looked at it and saw the word _EMERGENCY CONTACT_ at the top. Below was Peggy's name and her cell phone number. Camille recognized Logan's handwriting and felt betrayed. Peggy seemed to know what was going on in her, because she said softly, "I'm sure he just hasn't thought of changing it yet."

"And why did you tell the doctor that you were his fiancee?" Her voice sounded irritable. Peggy looked at her in surprise, then shook her head. "This is a misunderstanding. I told him we weren't together anymore. He probably missed it."

Camille nodded and sighed. "Peggy ... I don't know what to say ... It's-"

Peggy stood up. "It's okay, Camille. You don't have to explain anything." She walked past Camille to the door. There she stopped and said, "It would be nice if I could visit him again while he's here."

Camille nodded. "Of course."

"And I'll let the doctors know that they can give you information. Then I will also clear up this misunderstanding with the engagement. See you." She went out. Camille took a deep breath and sat down in the chair next to Logan's bed. She looked at his face, which was full of scratches, and sighed. There was a knock on the door and Lex, Carlos, Jo and Mia came in. Mia approached her hesitantly.

"It's all right, honey," Camille assured her, pulling her onto her lap. "He's sleeping."

Mia looked sadly at Logan and carefully touched his cheek. "Daddy ..."

Camille was surprised and touched at the same time. She hugged Mia and kissed the top of her head. Carlos cleared his throat. "Um, I think we should go. There are two other visitors coming." He looked over at Mia and Camille understood immediately. "Come on, Mia. We'll visit him tomorrow."

Mia nodded reluctantly, gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek, and followed the others out of the room.

* * *

When they left the hospital, Camille discovered Kendall and James. She turned to Alexa and Jo. "Can you take Mia to the car?"

They nodded.

"But Mommy, why don't you come with us?"

"I've got something important to do, honey. I'll see you later, okay?"

Mia nodded silently. Alexa took her hand. "Come on, sweetie."

She and Jo walked away with Mia. Camille waited until she was sure Mia was out of earshot, then she went with Carlos to Kendall and James.

"What do you want here?" Kendall was still angry. But unlike him, Camille tried to sound calm. "See how he's doing."

"He doesn't need you. Before you showed up again, he was happy. And now he's in the hospital. Quite strange, isn't it?"

"The car accident isn't my fault, Kendall."

"Of course not," he murmured, rolling his eyes.

"For your information: It was Logan's decision. He wanted to be with me again. I had no intention of destroying his relationship with Peggy. And it's not my fault that he hurt himself."

Carlos and James flinched at these words. Kendall was silent. Camille took advantage of his silence to continue talking to him, "Do you know what I think? I think you're so angry with me because it's the first time that Logan doesn't listen to your advice. You always tried to influence him and he always gave in. But now he finally stands up for himself and you don't want to admit that. You can't stand being out of control. You should finally stop treating him like a little boy. He can make his own decisions. You-"

"Shut up!" Kendall yelled angrily. "You have no idea what you're talking about! You were not here! You didn't see how much he suffered!" He walked up to Camille and a second later, she was lying on the ground.

"Cami!" Carlos rushed over to see if she was injured. Her leg was bleeding.

"Are you crazy?!" He shouted angrily at Kendall. Kendall, however, had gone pale. He looked like he was going to say something, but then he turned around and ran away. Carlos looked worriedly at Camille. "Can you stand up? Or should I get help?"

"It's okay, Carlos."

With his help, she managed to get up. He went to a bench with her and Camille sat down on it.

"Are you sure everything is all right?"

Camille nodded and looked at James, who was standing there with his hands in his pockets, waiting.

"But you can do me a favor. Take Mia and the others home."

Carlos also looked over at James and understood. "Okay, see you later." He nodded to James and disappeared towards the parking lot. Camille looked at her injury. "Crap."

"Here, take this."

Camille looked at James who handed her a tissue.

"Thank you."


	19. Chapter 19

James sat down next to her and was silent for several seconds. "So ... you're back."

"Yeah, it looks like that."

"What did the others tell you about me?"

She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Nothing. They weren't sure which side you were on."

James sighed. "I ... I think I was just insulted. I mean, you didn't even say goodbye. And it was somehow easier to be angry than to be sad."

"Yes, I understand," she said softly.

"How's Logan?"

"He was sleeping when we were with him. It will probably stay that way for the rest of the day."

There was silence again between them.

"Your daughter … Mia … she really looks just like you. Of course I already knew that because Logan showed us a photo of her, but … wow."

Camille smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"By the way, your movies were really great," he said appreciatively.

She looked at him in surprise. "You saw them?"

He grinned. "Of course."

"I've thought of the old days a lot over the past few years. Do you remember when we were at this audition for _"The Witches of Rodeo Drive"_?"

He nodded with a smile.

"And unlike me, you got the part. But you rejected it because of me."

He raised his eyebrows. "You knew I got the part?"

She nodded. "You know, a lot of people say that you are selfish. But in truth you're a really great friend."

"Well, what can I say? I'm awesome."

She had to laugh and she realized how much she had missed him.

"Do you remember when I thought I had a crush on a mermaid?"

"Yes, of course."

"You always helped us with complicated situations. Even during our prom."

"Oh god, yes. I think, we will never forget this night."

"There are many things that we will probably never forget. For example ... our kiss."

She sighed. "Yes."

"I think it was the first time Logan wanted to beat someone up."

Camille was silent.

"He shouldn't have broken up with you."

"We weren't ready. There was too much fear and insecurity between us."

"But you're ready now, aren't you?"

"Yes, I think so."

"I'm glad you're back, Cam."

"Me too," she replied, hugging him. He returned the hug and then said, "Come on, I'll drive you to Carlos."

* * *

"Kendall didn't do that on purpose," James said as he stopped the car in front of the house. Camille nodded. "I know."

"Well, maybe that will finally make him realize how stupid he was."

"We'll see." She hesitated for a moment. "I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, but it's just not the right time to do it."

"Don't worry, I understand that."

She nodded and got out. "Take care."

"You too." He waved to her and drove away.

* * *

When Camille entered the house, Alexa came up to her immediately.

"Carlos told me what happened," she said, looking at Camille's wound.

"It's not that bad, Lex. Where's Mia?"

"In her room."

Camille knocked on the door and entered the room. Mia sat on the floor, coloring.

"Hi, honey. Everything okay?"

Mia looked up and nodded. "Yes, I'm coloring a picture for Log ... for Daddy."

"He'll like that," Camille said, sitting down on the bed. "Mia, when we were in the hospital, you said "Daddy" to Logan ... We talked about it before. Did you say that because you wanted it or did you feel like you had to say that?"

Mia looked at her helplessly. "I didn't think about it, Mommy. I just said it. He's my daddy."

Camille nodded. "Yes, that's true. But you don't have to put yourself under pressure. If you want to call him "Daddy", that's okay. But if you're not ready for it, that's okay too."

"I love him very much."

"He loves you too, honey. We'll visit him again tomorrow."

Mia smiled happily, but then that smile suddenly disappeared from her face. "Mommy, you're hurt."

"It's not as bad as it looks, Mia. I just tripped over something and then fell. It's all right."

Mia nodded slowly. "Okay."

Camille smiled and stood up. "I'm going to let you continue coloring. Then you can give Logan the picture tomorrow."

Mia looked a little happier again. Camille kissed her and then left the room. She didn't like the fact that she had to lie to her daughter. And maybe it would be better if she didn't tell Logan the truth either. At least for now.


	20. Chapter 20

"Daddy!" Mia ran to Logan, who looked surprised but also pleased. "Hey, princess." He wanted to lift her onto the bed, but his bruised ribs didn't allow that. So Camille did it for him.

"I have a picture for you," Mia said excitedly and showed it to him. "This is our family."

Logan looked at the picture and smiled. "It's really great, Mia," he said, coughing. Mia looked at him worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm just thirsty. My throat is dry."

Lex, who had come in with Camille and Mia, said, "Hey, Mia, how about we get something to drink for Logan?"

"Yeah, okay." She jumped off the bed and went out with Lex. Camille smirked and looked at the half full water bottle on the table, then bent down to Logan and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi."

"Hey," he replied softly and smiled. "Did you hear what Mia said to me?"

She nodded. "I think when she saw you here yesterday it triggered something inside her."

"However, it would be better if it hadn't happened because of a car accident."

"Yes, the accident … How did it actually happen?"

He sighed. "Several unfortunate factors. I was distracted, had to think about the guys, and the driver of the other car was apparently drunk ... and then it happened."

"You shouldn't have driven alone."

He nodded. "Yes, you are right."

"It doesn't really matter, but Peggy was also here yesterday."

"So?"

"The hospital called her. Apparently she's still listed as your emergency contact."

"Oh … yes, I haven't changed it yet. I'm sorry."

She waved off. "You don't have to apologize for that. Nothing happened. We talked briefly, then she left. She wants to visit you again."

"Okay ... but you're not jealous, are you?"

"Of course not."

He grinned and pulled her closer to him. Then he suddenly frowned. "Why are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "It's not worth mentioning. I just stumbled and then fell. It wasn't bad."

She was lying, he could hear that. "Do you really think lying to me makes the situation better?"

"Logan, everything is fine. Forget it." She knew that Carlos or James would tell him the truth, but she wouldn't. The reason for this was simple. Kendall hadn't done it on purpose. That's why she didn't want to betray him. Logan looked at her sullenly, but before he could say anything else, Mia and Lex came back.

* * *

James and Carlos sat to the left and right of Logan's hospital bed, waiting for his reaction. Logan hadn't let up until they reluctantly told him about the Kendall and Camille incident. And the situation got worse when there was a knock on the door and Kendall entered the room. He saw the faces of his three friends and stopped abruptly. "Hey, guys."

Nobody answered him.

"How are you, buddy?" He asked Logan. Logan looked at him with a petrified expression on his face and said slowly, "It would be better if you hadn't hurt my girlfriend."

Kendall's face went pale, then angry. He crossed his arms. "I understand. So she had nothing better to do than tell you directly. It was clear that she-"

"No, Kendall. _We_ told him," Carlos interrupted him, and James nodded in agreement. Kendall stared at them without saying a word, then looked back at Logan. "It wasn't an intention. You know I would never-"

"I think you should go now," Logan said calmly. Kendall looked like he wanted to yell at Logan, but then he turned around and left the hospital room. Logan sighed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. James looked at him seriously. "Maybe he will now understand that his behavior was stupid and that it cannot go on like this."

Logan nodded. "And what about _my_ behavior?"

The two looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"My injuries ... the _other_ injuries."

"Well ... it's not great that you did something like this ..." Carlos started slowly.

"But we'll forgive you anyway," James finished, patting Logan on the shoulder. "But only if you promise you'll never do it again."

"Agreed," Logan said, smiling with relief.

After being silent for a few minutes, Logan asked James, "How are things between you and Camille now?"

James smiled. "Everything is okay. And I can't wait to meet Mia."

* * *

After James and Carlos left, Logan fell asleep. At least until a nurse gently shook him up. "Mr. Mitchell?"

Logan opened his eyes. "Yes?"

"There is someone who would like to visit you. But if you'd rather go back to sleep, I'll tell the person to come back tomorrow."

"No, it's okay. Thank you."

The nurse nodded with a smile and went out. Shortly thereafter, Peggy came in. She smiled at Logan and sat down on one of the chairs. "Nice to see you awake this time."

He smiled. "How are you?"

"I wanted to ask you the same thing."

He shrugged. "I'm still alive."

"Very optimistic."

They both laughed, then they got serious again.

"I'm very happy to see you, Peg. I didn't think you'd come."

"When I got the call, I couldn't help it. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yes, I understand." He was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, Peg."

She waved off. "It's okay, Logan."

"Can we still be friends? It would be a pity if you were no longer a part of my life."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Camille-"

"It's my decision, not Camille's."

She nodded slowly. "Okay. And when you are well again, maybe we can meet and talk about everything."

"That's a good idea," he said exhausted.

"Okay, I think I'll leave you alone now. You look tired."

"It was a long day. Many visitors."

She got up, hesitated for a moment, and then hugged him carefully. "Get well."

"Thanks. I'll call you."

She smiled, waved to him and went out. Shortly thereafter, Logan fell asleep again.


	21. Chapter 21

"Couch or bed?"

"Bed."

Camille nodded and brought Logan's sports bag into his bedroom. He followed her, supported by crutches. Groaning, he dropped onto the bed. "Thanks for picking me up and taking me home."

"You're welcome. Can you take your clothes off by yourself?"

Logan smiled wanly. "I could say no to make the situation more interesting ... But since I'm in no shape at the moment, I say yes."

Camille laughed. "OK. I'll get you something to drink in the meantime." She left the bedroom, took a water bottle and a glass, and returned. She put the water and the glass on his nightstand. "Do you need anything else?"

Now he was lying on the bed in a t-shirt and boxers. He nodded. "Yes, you. We both know very well that I am much more relaxed when you are with me."

"Logan ..."

"Then at least stay here until I fall asleep. Please, Cam …"

She sighed. "All right. You won."

He grinned and pulled her close. She snuggled up to him and for a few minutes they just listened to each other's breath and heartbeat.

"Are you still mad at me for lying to you?" She asked quietly. He shook his head. "No. I understand why you did it. Despite everything, you wanted to protect Kendall. I probably would have done the same. But no more lies from now on, okay?"

"Agreed," she murmured, kissing the crook of his neck.

"I think we can do it," he said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" She asked, stroking his hair.

"Well ... you know ... being "us" again."

"I thought we already were."

"Yes, but it's no longer a secret. It's a fresh start." He tried to suppress a yawn. Camille smiled. "You should sleep now."

"I should, but I don't want to. As soon as I fall asleep it means that you are leaving me. And I don't want you to go."

"I promise I'll be back," she whispered, gently scratching the back of his neck. A method that had always worked for him. He let out a deep sigh. "That's not fair."

"All is fair in love and war. But I'm a little surprised that it still works."

"You are the reason why it works. Your hands are magical." He closed his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

When Logan woke up he was disappointed. He had secretly hoped that Camille would still be there. He sighed, reached for his crutches, and limped into the living room. Something on the counter caught his eye. He stepped closer and saw that it was a plate with some of his favorite sandwiches on it. A note lay next to the plate:

 _While you were sleeping, I prepared this for you so you don't have to strain yourself. Enjoy your meal, honey. I'll call you later._

Logan smiled. Yep, being "us" again was a great thing.


	22. Chapter 22

Carlos was on the way to the kitchen when Mia ran towards him. "Morning, Uncle Carlos."

Carlos smiled. He knew from Camille that anyone who met Mia for the first time immediately took her into his heart. He had liked the little girl from the beginning and since she started calling him "uncle" she had become even more important to him. He lifted her up. "Hungry?"

"Yes!"

He laughed. "Okay, time for breakfast."

* * *

They were eating cereal when Alexa joined them. "Good morning, you two," she said cheerfully, stroking Mia's head and kissing Carlos on the cheek. Then suddenly the doorbell rang. Alexa frowned and looked at the clock. "Are you expecting someone?" She asked Carlos. He also looked at the clock and then shook his head. "Not really. And certainly not at this time. I'm going to see who it is."

Alexa and Mia stayed in the kitchen. They heard Carlos open the door and greet someone. A familiar voice answered. Mia dropped her spoon and ran to the front door. "Daddy!" She threw herself joyfully into Logan's arms, who laughed and kissed her. "Hi, princess."

"Daddy, are you well again?"

"Yup. As good as new. And I have a surprise for you ... actually for all of you," he added, looking at Carlos and Alexa.

"What's the surprise?" Mia and Carlos asked at the same time. Alexa smirked. Logan grinned and looked at his daughter. "You, your mommy, and I spend the day and night together today. Kind of a family day."

"And how is this day different from the others?" Carlos asked, somewhat disappointed.

"The difference is that we won't be spending the day here. This is your surprise. You have supported us so well lately that you have finally earned a day just for the two of you."

"Logan, that's so sweet," Alexa said, hugging him. "But please remember that you are no burden for us at all."

"I know. But I thought you could still use some rest and time for yourself."

Alexa smiled at him, then she said to Mia, "Shall I help you pack some things?"

"Yes, please."

The two disappeared into Mia's room. Carlos patted Logan on the shoulder. "Thanks, buddy."

Logan waved off. "No problem. Oh, where's Camille?"

"I think she's still sleeping."

Logan frowned. "I'll have a look." He went to Camille's bedroom and quietly opened the door. "She's not there."

Carlos came to him. The room was empty. "I don't understand that."

Logan looked around and saw a note on the pillow. He read it and then silently handed it to Carlos, whose eyes widened. "This is not good."

"Hey, what's going on?" Alexa stood in front of them. Carlos gave her the note.

 _I have something to do._

 _C._

Alexa looked at the boys questioningly. "Where is she?"

Carlos and Logan looked at each other meaningfully.

"I think we know where she is," Logan said grimly. At the same moment, his cell phone rang.

* * *

Jo opened the front door and was surprised. "Cami, what are you doing here?"

"May I come inside?"

"Sure," Jo answered. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Kendall here?"

Jo hesitated. "Um, yes. He's upstairs. What do you want from him?"

"I have to talk to him. What room is he in?"

Jo told her and then she asked worriedly, "Shall I come with you?"

Camille waved off. "I'm sorry, Jo. But that's something between him and me."

* * *

Kendall was sitting on the bed with his guitar, pondering over some song pages when the door suddenly turn open. "Jo, what the-?" He fell silent when he looked at Camille. She closed the door, looked at him, and crossed her arms. Slowly he put his guitar aside and got up. "What do you want here?"

"Talk to you."

"What if I don't want to talk?"

"You can listen to me."

"What if I don't want to listen to you?"

"Damn it, Kendall! This hatred between us must finally stop. It's not good for Logan. He-"

"Stop it. Don't pretend you're suddenly interested in what's good or bad for him. You have no idea."

"We already had this conversation."

"Well, it's not my fault that you're so insolent."

"Insolent? You say that to me of all people?"

"Listen to me, Camille: don't go too far. You should be careful."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm just telling you to be careful." He was right in front of her now. Camille looked at his angry face and his clenched fists. "I know what you'd like to do now. Come on, just do it. It's okay. And do you know why? Because I deserve it."

"What?" Kendall was shocked. Camille nodded seriously. "Do you think I don't know that I'm a bad girlfriend? Believe me, Kendall, I know it. So go on, do it." She waited tensely, but Kendall just stood there, staring at her wordlessly. His anger was gone. Now he was just confused. "I don't understand …"

Camille sighed and paced the room. "You have no idea how many times I've doubted myself. I've made so many mistakes during our relationship. And sometimes I felt like I was forcing him to date me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If I hadn't put myself in the foreground at the time, would he be with me now? Would he have noticed me at all?"

Kendall was surprised. Astonished, he looked at the young woman whom he wanted to kick out of the house just a few seconds ago. Something had changed between them. He sat down back on the bed, then cleared his throat. "Take a seat."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and she sat down next to him.

"Camille, listen to me," he began, but his tone was much more polite now. "I can't tell you what Logan would have done. But I know what he felt _after_ the two of you got together. He loves you. He would die for you without hesitation. No matter what mistakes you made, he would never want to lose you."

After these words there was a long silence. Finally, Camille said quietly, "It must have been terrible when you ... caught him doing it."

Kendall nodded slowly. "Yes, I just couldn't believe it. I have never felt so helpless in my entire life as at this moment. Not even when my dad died."

Camille looked at him sadly. Kendall had never spoken about his father in her presence. Although she was curious, she didn't want to force this topic on him now and instead she said, "And this helplessness about Logan then turned into anger at me." It was a statement, not a question. Kendall nodded. "Yes, maybe that was a mistake. But I just didn't want Logan to think he was the one who did everything wrong. And you weren't there anymore, so it was much easier to blame you for everything."

"Yes, James said something similar."

"He did it again, didn't he?"

Camille nodded. "It was after Peggy broke up with him. But how do you know that?"

"I saw the fresh scar on his arm when I ripped his shirt off his body a few days ago."

Camille was silent.

"He'll never be able to forgive me. I promised him I would never tell anyone."

"Yes, he will forgive you, Kendall. I'm sure. And we have to stop blaming each other for that. I'm ready to admit my mistakes. What about you?"

Just as Kendall was about to answer, they heard an angry voice downstairs and then quick steps on the stairs. A second later, the bedroom door was turn open for the second time that morning. Logan rushed in. "Okay, that's enough! You-" He fell silent when he saw Kendall and Camille sitting side by side on the bed. "Okay, what's going on here?"

"Logan, calm down. We're just talking," Camille tried to appease him. Logan snorted.

"How did you know where I am?"

"Jo called me." He looked at Kendall with an indefinable expression, then he said to Camille, "We should go." He turned around and left the room. Kendall sighed desperately. Camille hesitated for a moment, then she put a hand on his shoulder. "I will talk to him."

He nodded. "Thank you ... Camille." He didn't look at her. She got up and went to the door, but stopped there. "Maybe we're not ready to be friends again at the moment. Maybe that will never happen again. But I would be very happy if we could at least have a reasonable conversation in the future without wanting to kill each other." She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a slight smile on his face. "Okay. I agree."

She nodded to him and went out. Jo was waiting for her downstairs. "And?"

"I think Kendall needs someone to talk to now."

Jo nodded, then she said, "I'm sorry, Cami, but I had to call Logan. I was worried."

Camille waved off. "It's okay, Jo."

The two hugged.

"Logan's really angry," Jo muttered. Camille nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."


	23. Chapter 23

**Attention: In the second part of this chapter it might get a little kitschy aaaaand intimate. ;)**

 **So now you are warned. Have fun. ^^**

* * *

"Are you giving me the silent treatment now?" Camille asked Logan, who stared stubbornly through the windshield at the empty parking lot. Frustrated, he hit the wheel with both hands. "Damn it, Camille! Why did you do that?"

"For God's sake, Logan. We were just talking. Nothing happened."

"But something _could_ have happened! You should have told me."

"I beg your pardon? I _should_ _have_ told you?" Her anger was beginning to boil up. "First of all, I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this. Secondly, I am able to make my own decisions."

"Yes, I know your decisions so far. Like when you just left me behind and went to Paris, or when you cheated on me with one of my best friends!"

He had gone too far this time. That really was below the belt. There was a deadly silence in the car. Logan swallowed hard and lowered his head. Tears came to his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Camille tried to keep her emotions in check. In the past she would have shouted at him, slapped him and told him to go to hell. But now she couldn't afford to behave like this. The reason wasn't that she was older now. No, she had Mia. She couldn't act like a teenager if she wanted to be a good role model for her daughter. Besides that, Logan was the father and Mia needed them both. And although the urge to let her inner impulses run wild was still very strong, she swallowed the words she wanted to throw at him and put a hand on his thigh. "Are you still bothered by this incident? After all this years?"

"No," he murmured, but that was a lie. Even though he had forgiven Camille and James and acted as if everything was all right again, there was still that little part inside him that never let him rest. Logan knew if it had been Kendall or Carlos, he wouldn't be dealing with it now. But it was James. James who got every girl he wanted. Secretly, Logan had always been a little jealous of James's great skills with the girls. But he had always tried to suppress that feeling because he didn't want to risk their friendship. But then it happened. Of all the boys in the world it had been James, the crush of almost every girl. Worse was the fact that James had once told Logan that Camille wasn't his type, and yet he kissed her. After his (first) separation from Camille, Logan had banished all of these thoughts and feelings to a part inside him and hoped that he would eventually come to terms with it. And now this inner part, which he had tried to suppress for years, had betrayed him. But he didn't want to discuss this issue now. He pulled himself together. "Okay … you don't know yet, but I was planning a surprise for today. I wanted to spend the day with you and Mia and give Carlos and Lex some time for themselves. What do you say?"

Camille knew that this topic wasn't over yet. But maybe that was the best for the moment. And Mia was probably already looking forward to the family day - and Carlos and Alexa probably too, albeit for completely different reasons. She smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

Camille was lying in Logan's bed, listening to her daughter's quiet, regular breaths. After spending most of the day at the zoo and ending the evening on the promenade, the three of them drove to Logan's apartment, where Mia had insisted on watching a movie. After that, Logan had decided that Camille and Mia could have the bed while he would sleep on the couch. As soon as Mia was on the mattress, she fell asleep immediately. But Camille stayed awake. She couldn't sleep. She looked at Mia and smiled when she saw a strand of hair on her face. She gently brushed the strand out of Mia's face, then she got up quietly and left the room. She closed the door and turned to the living room. She was surprised to find - was it really a surprise? - that Logan was still awake too. "You can't sleep either?"

He looked up and shook his head. She lay down on the couch next to him and made herself comfortable under his blanket. He put an arm around her as she leaned her head against his chest and a pleasant silence filled the room. There was no need for them to talk to each other. Their mutual caresses did the talking for them. Still, after a long silence, Logan said, "I'm sorry we had an argument this morning."

"It's okay," she said softly. "It's not the first time that this has happened to us." A part of her wanted to ask him about James, but she was afraid to destroy this moment of intimacy between them and was silent instead. He stroked her cheek. "Why can't you sleep, sweetie?" He whispered in her ear, a pleasant shiver covering her body, which could also be due to the pet name she hadn't heard from him in many years.

"I can't sleep because I think we forgot something after our argument."

"What have we forgotten?"

She smiled mischievously and kissed him. Only very gently at first, but when she felt Logan return her kiss, it quickly became more passionate. Her hands slipped under his t-shirt and touched his soft and warm skin. He started kissing her neck and his breath quickened as her hands moved south. But Camille paused shortly before her destination. A protesting sound came from Logan's lips. "What's wrong?"

She bent down to him so that their lips were only millimeters apart. "Do you still think I am unable to make my own decisions?"

He groaned. "Really? Do you want to do this to me right now?" He asked in a voice a few octaves lower than normal. She didn't answer, just grinned at him. He closed his eyes for a moment. He knew what she was up to. He already knew it all too well. She would "torture" him until he finally gave her the answer she wanted to hear. However, he couldn't be angry with her for that. How many times had he been in her place? How many times had he kept her waiting until he was satisfied? It had become a game for them. A game whereby their "reconciliations" could take hours. The more stubborn you were, the more longer you had to wait. Of course, this system had one or two weaknesses, but overall it had always worked for them. And now they were back to that point after over five years. Logan bit his lower lip. His stubbornness and desire struggled with each other until he finally gave up - at least for that night. There was still a next time, after all. "OK. You won. You can make your own decisions. Satisfied?"

"Yes," she said, getting up. Before he could protest, she put a finger to her lips. Then she took his hand and pulled him with her. She stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"Why-?"

She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Would you like to risk Mia coming out of the room and seeing us?"

"God, no," he said, moaning as she pressed her body against his.

"Actually, we could stop _right_ _now_ ," she teased, running a hand over his abs. "After all, we've already apologized to each other, so reconciliation is no longer necessary."

"Over my dead body," he said, pulling her into the bathroom.


	24. Chapter 24

Kendall took a deep breath. For a moment he was completely still, then suddenly he started. The puck slid over the ice and landed perfectly in the opposite goal. Kendall grinned, skated to the goal, and repeated the process. But this time it didn't work so well and the puck was out of bounds. He groaned. "Damn it!"

"That was the worst shot I've ever seen from you," came an amused voice behind him. Kendall turned around. "Logan ..."

In fact, it was Logan who entered the ice rink at that moment and, like Kendall, he was wearing his old Minnesota ice hockey jersey. "Jo told me you were here. However, I could have guessed that. You're always on the ice when something is bothering you."

Kendall said nothing. He wasn't quite sure what Logan wanted from him. "Then you came here to ... talk to me?"

Logan shook his head, bent down, and picked up one of the hockey sticks that were next to Kendall. Then he looked at Kendall defiantly. "I'm here to take you down," he said, hitting the ice with the stick three times. Kendall grinned. "You're going down, Mitchell."

"We will see," Logan said, grinning too.

The two fought hard on the ice until a thoughtless move brought them down. Kendall breathed heavily and stared at the ceiling. "Who won?"

"I really have no idea," Logan said, panting. "How about a tie?"

Kendall smiled. "Agreed." He sat up so that he could look Logan in the eye. "I am sorry."

Logan scrambled up and waved off. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Kendall said immediately. "I said things that I can never take back. I acted like a jerk. And I broke my promise."

"Well ... I'm no better at promises than you are," Logan said, tapping a spot on his arm that was luckily hidden by the jersey. "And yes, you acted like a jerk. But I can understand why you did it."

"Does that mean we're cool?"

Logan smiled and took Kendall's hand. "Yup. We're cool," he said, helping Kendall up.

They sat in the stands and Kendall took two water bottles out of his bag and handed one to Logan. "Here."

Logan nodded gratefully and they were silent for the next few seconds.

As Logan drank his water, Kendall watched him. He seemed to be pondering about something. Kendall touched his shoulder. "Everything okay?"

Logan hesitated. "Yes. It's just ... Oh, forget it."

"Come on, Loges. We said we're cool again. So tell me what's going on."

Logan sighed. "Do you remember when Camille wanted to talk to you?"

Kendall nodded. Of course he remembered. It had only been a few days ago. Logan went on, getting restless with every word, "Well ... we slept together in this night ..."

"I'm shocked," Kendall said dryly. He couldn't help it. Logan didn't go into it. "But somehow it was ... strange. Not bad, but ... no idea. I just don't know what-"

Kendall cut him off. "Okay, stop, Logan. Instead of talking around the bush, you just tell me what the problem is, okay?"

Logan wrestled with himself, then it burst out of him, "Kendall, we had sex in my bathroom, while our four-year-old daughter was sleeping peacefully just two doors away! That's not normal."

Kendall looked at him with his mouth slightly open. "Wow ... that's ... wow."

"And we also did something - let's say an old habit - that we did last when we were about eighteen or nineteen. I don't even know how it came to that. In a second we lay calmly and relaxed on the couch, and then suddenly we go crazy on each other like two lovesick teenagers. We also keep falling back into old behavior patterns. Everything is okay at first, but then suddenly we argue again ... I just don't understand it."

Kendall thought for a moment, then he said, "Actually, the whole thing is pretty simple: you're stuck."

Logan looked at him blankly. Kendall sighed. "Okay, imagine you and your team-"

"Oh, Kendall, no hockey terms, please," Logan groaned. Kendall ignored him. "So, you and your team are a bit strange, but you can do anything you want. Your game strategy is mostly unusual and often people don't understand your rules, but this way of playing works for you and you win almost every game. So, but then one day you will be accepted by another team, a professional team. You move forward and become a professional player. And then you suddenly return to your old team. You think your teammates have move forward too, but that's not the case. Now of course you want to teach them your newly learned strategies, but that won't happen overnight. The team needs time to get used to the new style of play. And if you play according to the old rules from time to time, that's not too bad."

"Okay, so you want to say that our relationship is on the same level as five years ago and we need time to work it out. And that it is understandable if you occasionally fall back into old habits."

"Yes, exactly. But it is important that you talk about it. When Jo came back from New Zealand everything was confused for us. But then we talked about it. And everything has been okay since then."

Logan nodded thoughtfully, then he smirked. "When were you actually appointed to become a relationship expert?"

"I just know a lot about these things."

"Yes ... at least for someone who doesn't have a lot of action in his relationship," Logan said with a grin.

"Does that mean Jo and I are ... boring?"

"Who said anything about Jo?"

Kendall raised his eyebrows. " _I_ am boring?"

"Well ... sometimes," Logan said, laughing at Kendall's outraged expression.

"Oh, okay. I understand. So if you really want to do it …" He tackled Logan and tickled him until Logan begged him to stop. After a few more seconds, Kendall did him that favor. Logan sat up, panting. "That ... was … not … cool."

Kendall shrugged. "You provoked it."

"You know exactly how much I hate it."

"Yes, I know. That's why it's still the perfect way to punish you." He considered for a moment. "Mmm … maybe I should tell Camille about it. What do you think?"

Logan snorted. "Believe me, man, she already knows."

"Really?"

Logan nodded. "What do you think, how she got me to go to the opera, go shopping or do yoga with her?"

Kendall stared at him in disbelief, then started to laugh. Logan blushed. "That's not funny!"

"Oh yes, it is. We always thought she'd threatened you with sex deprivation."

"She actually did that at the beginning. But when it didn't work out the way she imagined it … well, she just decided on something that was ... more effective."

"Well … at least you had a chance to get back at her in the same way," Kendall said, but Logan shook his head. "Unfortunately not."

"Why? Isn't she as … _sensitive_ as you?"

"She is, but that's not the point. You know it's a punishment for people like me, but then there are people who don't mind at all, who even like it."

"And Camille is in the second category?"

"Yep ... But luckily I discovered some alternatives that I could use for my "revenge". Nevertheless, I'm glad this time is over."

Kendall, who knew enough about Logan and Camille's bed adventures, didn't even want to imagine these "alternatives" and grimaced. "Okay, now the conversation is getting weird."

Logan nodded in agreement and stood up. "Come on, let's go."

On the way out, Kendall said, "You know, Logan, if I were you, I wouldn't be so sure that this time is really over."

"How so?"

"Well, you said you were falling back into old behaviors lately. That means anything is possible. So you should be on your guard." He grinned at Logan, who rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Knight," he said annoyed, but was also glad that everything between him and Kendall was back to normal.


End file.
